The present invention relates to imaging materials of the type which employ photosensitive microcapsules and more particularly to imaging materials useful in forming two or more image colors wherein the imaging material carries microcapsules having distinctly different film speeds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209 and 4,440,846 to The Mead Corporation disclose imaging sheets containing photosensitive microcapsules wherein images are formed by image-wise exposing the sheets to actinic radiation and subjecting the sheets to a uniform rupturing force.